


Wishing Well

by Heart_Of_Courage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Slash, author has no idea what she's doing, not a lot of angst though, younger Harry and Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Of_Courage/pseuds/Heart_Of_Courage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds that wishing wells can sometimes grant wishes you didn't even know you had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this pairing recently and I've read and written quite a lot about them, but never dared to post anything. Now my friends urged me to at least give it a try and I figured I'd start with something small so here it is. 
> 
> It was inspired by a small comic I saw on the Internet a few days ago and I hope you like it. :)

Louis was taking a walk to the old, abandoned well he had found when he was younger, humming under his breath and enjoying the crisp afternoon air, but when he arrived there he stopped short, because there was a boy standing on the edge of the well, looking down with a mix of anguish and determination. 

He approached the boy slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle him into jumping. When he finally came to stand next to the well on the other side tear-filled green eyes snapped up to meet his. He found himself breathless for a moment, because, although his face was red and blotchy from crying, the other boy was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. 

The boy looked young, maybe a year or two younger than Louis himself, and he was fidgeting on the edge, no longer meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Don’t try to stop me.” He said, and Louis was mesmerized once again because the boy’s voice was just as beautiful as the rest of him. 

His voice was deep and rough and he talked slowly, and it was the most enchanting thing Louis had ever heard, even as the gravity of the situation came to him. He knew he could not just try to talk the young man off the ledge, or pull him down, because then he would probably just try again. But he realized that he wanted nothing more than to get to know the boy, make him stop hurting, hear him laugh and talk to him for hours and hours just to hear his voice and have those green, green eyes look at him. 

He cleared his throat.

“Oh, I won’t, don’t worry. I am not here for you. I’m here for myself, see? I have been coming to this well for ages and whenever I have an important wish I just go and throw in a penny or a pound or whatever, depending on how big of a wish it is.”

He looked around in his pocket and next to some bills he found a 5 pound coin and threw it in. 

The green eyed boy blinked.

“Pretty big wish, huh?” he asked, sounding shy, glancing at Louis from below his lashes.

Louis realized then that they boy didn’t really want to jump or he already would have. He just didn’t see another way out of whatever bad situation he was in. Louis wanted nothing more than to help him find one. 

“Biggest one yet.” He replied casually, leaning back a bit. “You know…this well is pretty deep. Did you hear how long it took for my coin to hit the water? I don’t think anyone could survive that fall.” 

The pretty boy looked away.

“Which I guess means that you will get your wish.” Louis mused, looking down into the darkness of the well steadily, but feeling the younger boy’s eyes on him again. “You know…You can’t see it ‘cause the well is so deep and dark, but a troll lives in it.”

That drew a startled laugh from the boy, making Louis have to bite back a smile.

“He’s magical, you know? When he picks up your coins he can tell what you wished for, and he writes it down on a leaf to give it to one of the mermaids who come visit him sometimes. They swim through the water in the well to the outside world and give the leaf to the fairies that live in those woods. Together with a speck of fairydust and the help of their unicorn friends they then make your wish come true.” 

The boy was laughing now, even though he still sounded a bit surprised that he was. Louis finally raised his head to grin at him. 

“You’re quite mental, aren’t you?” the green-eyed boy asked. 

“Maybe.” Louis replied with a smirk. “But I’m also hungry now, so I am going to go and get myself some ice cream or something. Though it will be rather lonely eating it all by myself.” He took a step back from the well, turning away, all the while holding his breath and sending a silent prayer to any and every deity that was inclined to listen. 

“I…I like ice cream.” The younger boy offered shyly and Louis turned around to look at him. 

“That is a lucky coincidence. Care to join me? My name is Louis.” he held his hand out to the boy, who hesitated for a moment before taking it, his hand fitting neatly in Louis’ own as he stepped off the edge of the well to join Louis on the ground.

“My name is Harry and I’d like that. ” 

The older boy smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Harry."

They walked together in silence for a while, hands still joined between them, smiling at each other shyly from time to time. 

“So…” Harry asked after a while “do you think your wish will come true?” 

Louis made sure to catch his eyes and squeeze his hand as he replied earnestly:

“It already has.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
